


Fragments - Thor

by Kaelyan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Cadre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Thor » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Family/Drama  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Cadre (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots : 92

* * *

Loki s'était toujours senti différent. Il préférait les livres aux combats. On le traitait de lâche ? Il les trouvait ignobles de violence. On disait qu'il faisait ses coups dans le dos ? Ils n'avaient qu'à réfléchir un peu plus avant de tomber la tête la première dans un piège.

Il soupira. Oui, il était différent. Comme l'immense tableau au-dessus du secrétaire de sa mère.

« Il ne rentre dans aucun cadre », lui avait dit sa mère. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est beau tout de même et je l'aime énormément. Comme toi, Loki »

* * *

 


	2. Pommade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : drama  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : pommade (Storiesmania)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage, comme quand Loki s'endormait dans la nature, les cheveux le gênant dans son sommeil. Il effleura avec délicatesse les marques sur son cou, comme lorsqu'il lui passait de la pommade, après qu'il se soit battu contre plus fort que lui. Il remit en place ses vêtement, comme lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une folle échappée, avant d'entrée dans la salle du trône.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de sieste dans l'herbe.

Plus de bagarre pour sauver son honneur.

Plus de course qui semaient dans leur sillage des éclats de rire joyeux.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Le vide.

La souffrance.

Il tuerait Thanos.

De ses mains.

* * *

 


	3. Berger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : berger (Maeglin Surion)  
> Nombre de mots : 110

* * *

_Sourire détendu_

« Tu sais ce que j'aime avec le ciel Loki ? Si tu bouges un tout petit peu, quelques années lumières, les étoiles n'ont plus du tout la même position. Et ici, sur Midgard, j'aime particulièrement celle-là. On l'appelle l'étoile du berger. Elle guide les personnes perdues, dans leur folklore. Elle est noyée au milieu des autres, pourtant, mais ils savent qu'elle est là. Comme toi, mon frère. Tu n'es qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Mais tu me remets dans le droit chemin, à chaque fois. »

.

_Soupir agacé_

« Ce n'est pas une étoile, Thor. C'est une planète. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être amoureux, ça te rend encore plus stupide. »

* * *

 


End file.
